Aquiris (water) I am no longer your shadow series book 1
by MagicIsPowerDearie
Summary: So this is the newly rewritten version. Thea Swan. Daughter, sister, friend, lover, and protector. What more could you want to know about her? Well to start off she isn't human. She hates her sister, and anything to do with Elena Gilbert. Oh yeah, and she is going to fall in love with a 1,000 year old hybrid.


Chapter 1

A.N. okay guys I decided that I was going to start over on this story. I'm going to try and write more of the chapters out before I post, so that you guys don't have to wait as long. I am reinventing everything from the characters descriptions to their names. Eliza Taylor will still play the main character, and Ellen Pompeo will play her mom as well. Now i'm going to write this for this chapter it goes for the whole story so I don't have to keep writing it. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and the vampire diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec. The only things I own are my own characters and the plot bunny that is this story that has not left me alone since I had this dream years ago.

My name is Thea Charlotte Swan. I am a year younger than my half sister Bella. Everyone says I look like a miniature of my mom Grace, while my Bella looks like our dad. I have long copper red hair with a slight wave to it, I also share my mom's ice blue eyes. I am about 5'7", and am slightly curvy unlike my stick of a sister. Don't get me wrong I love my family, but Bella and I don't exactly get along. When you spend a lifetime trying to keep your loved ones away from the supernatural world without them knowing about the supernatural world you tend to butt heads, and let's face it Bella would be a prime target for a vampire. After all she is a huge clutz. I mean the girl can barely breath without breaking a bone or cutting something open. Insert dramatic eye roll here. It also doesn't help that when it comes to Bella I am always second best in our dad's eyes. I'm almost always forgotten about when it comes to her, or just an afterthought, but never when it comes to my mom.

Charlie met my mom shortly after Renee left him. It was kind of a whirlwind romance, and 3 months later my mom was pregnant with me. My mom's name is Stella Conrad. She is beautiful, loving, and one of my best friends. Think lorelai and Rory Gilmore from Gilmore girls except that we are redheads. Anyway what most people don't realize about whirlwind romances is that they sometimes end just as soon as they begin. So naturally not long after I was born they broke up. You see the whole time that my mom and dad were together it was almost non stop fighting because my dad was more focused on getting Bella back then even taking care of or paying attention to me. Mom absolutely hated that and when they broke up she took me back with her to mYstic Falls, Virginia. My mom is originally from Mystic Falls, but was in Forks, Washington for a job. My mom is a nurse and a very good one at that. She loves her job , and the people that she works with, as well as the patients she takes care of. When I was little my mom would take me to work with her on her days off to visit people who typically didn't get a lot of visitors. It is some of the brightest memories I have of my mom, and some of the most fun times in my childhood.

In Mystic Falls there are six founding families. These are families that have been around for generations and founded the town itself almost 150 years ago. The six families are the Fell's, the Conrad's, the Forbes', the Lockwood's, and the Salvatore's. You can kind of say our families are practically royalty in our little town. My best friend is Caroline Forbes. We have been best friends since we were in diapers. There is one thing though that no one knows about me, and about our little town. Mystic Falls is not the quaint little town that everyone thinks it to be. You see a long time ago our town was full of vampires and witches. It was a very dangerous time. The founding families decided that they needed to do something about the vampires, so they rounded them all up, put them in the basement of the church, and then burned it down. To the founding families they believed that they got rid of all the vampires but my ancestors passed down the truth of what really had happened. According to their records the Bennet witch Emily was friends with a vampire known as Katherine. When she was captured she made Emily cast a spell on the basement of the church protecting her and all the vampires from the fire, but to this day all of those vampires are trapped down in the original basement of the church.

Now about my little secret. I'm not exactly human. I come from a very rare species of people. Elementals. We have control over the four elements. Water, earth, fire, and air. I am also a direct descendant of the very first elemental, and with each passing day I get stronger, and stronger in my abilities. There is a prophecy that surrounds my family line. The prophecy goes like this. We were first created to protect the first ones, and that the last of the line has a great destiny to fall in love with the one she protects, and redeem the man that has turned into a monster. I think that is really cool and romantic and everything but, the whole issue with the "prophecy" is that my mom and I are the last elementals period. So I'm not sure how this prophecy thing is going to work out especially since my mom and I have no one to protect. Almost every elemental line was was killed off by a man named Mikael except ours. Friend after friend, line after line were destroyed. My ancestors knew they were in danger so they did everything they could to make sure they disappeared from existence. That is how my mom and I are the last living elementals. Amidst all the carnage we lost track of the first family. They vanished and we have not been able to find them since. It also does not help that accurate records of the family have been almost completely lost. My mom and I have done everything we can think of to find them but with no pictures of what they look like and no names to go by we are absolutely lost. Everyday that passes that we don't find them I worry for their safety and hope beyond hope that they are alright.

A.N. And there is the first chapter of my revamped story I hope you guys like it. Please read and review while I work on the next chapter which will be the pilot.


End file.
